


Why Spencer Never Shaves

by slashxmistress



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: M/M, Meme, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-10
Updated: 2011-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-21 06:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashxmistress/pseuds/slashxmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer has a beard? the others don't- things happen :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Spencer Never Shaves

**Author's Note:**

> Written for disarm_d's Sex Pollen meme!

Spencer looks up as a freshly shaven Jon cames out of the bathroom.

"Oh Jon tell me you didn't succumb to the pressure." He sighed exasperatedly.

"What? It was itching." Jon rolled his eyes. "Besides Ryan bought this new shaving cream in Copenhagen- you should try it. It's so... smooth."

Jon seemed to become lost in thought as he absently stroked his newly bare cheek and his eyes glassed over.

"Jon? Dude- come back to earth."

Jon looked up as Spencer waved a hand in front of his face and Spencer was taken aback by the look in his eyes. he looked like he wanted to eat Spencer alive.

"Jon, what...?" But his question was cut short as Brendon came barreling into the room , tackling Jon to the couch, and attaching his mouth to his neck all in one fell swoop.

"Geez, you guys, get a roo..." he started before noticing Ryan who had slinked in behind Brendon and was now standing, hip tilted against the doorframe, stroking his face and watching Spencer with a hunger similar to what he had seen in Jon's eyes.

"Seriously Ross, are you guys on something?" he chuckled nervously as Ryan continued to stare.

Ryan didn't say a word but grabbed Spencer and drug him into the kitchen pressing him against the counter.

"Ryan! dude..." but Spencer was cut off yet again when Ryan attacked his mouth in a frenzy.

"Spencer, oh Spencer" he mumbled as he trailed off down his neck, "You taste so gooood."

Spencer was completely at a loss because hello, WTF , his best friend was kissing him into submission. This was new.

"God, god Spin I want you. Now."

And there was no time to protest as Ryan spun him around and bent him over the counter, god , when did Ryan get so strong He heard moans and growls coming from the other room as Ryan ground his hips into him hard and he nearly lost his balance, but Ryan held on tight.

Ryan snaked his hands around and began undoing Spencer's jeans frantically, nearly ripping them in his haste.

"Ryan. Ry, slow down."

"Can't.Can't. Want. Need . Have to...guh" and then Spencer's pants were around his ankles and long, long fingers were prying him open.

"Ryan no, you can't ...I can't " Spencer gestured wildly. He was no virgin, but he'd seen Ryan and Oh. My. God. "Not without lube."

Ryan grabbed a bottle of cooking oil and unceremoniously poured some on his hand watching as it dripped onto Spencer and down the crack of his ass. He stroked his straining cock with the oil and then slammed into Spencer. Knocking him once more into the counter.

Spencer struggled to catch his breath. It was all he could do to hang on as Ryan pounded into him like a man possessed.

"Jesus, Spencer, Spencer,Spencer," Ryan chanted his name like a litany and fucked into him after a few strokes and squirming around he found the right angle and Spencer started to see stars. He reached down and wrapped a fist around his cock, praying he wouldn't embarrass himself by coming so fast.  
But then Ryan cursed loudly and came, hard and fast inside of him and he was lost, over the edge, cumming in his hand. He started to take a breath when he realized Ryan was still hard and showing no signs of stopping anytime soon...

Four hours later and too, too many orgasms to count, Ryan finally collapsed exhaustedly next to Spencer on the bed where they had manqaged to stumble after round four, or was it five? The racket in the living room seemed to have calmed down at last too.

"Jesus Ryan. What. the fuck was that?"

"All I know is the bottle said it was "good for your sex life".


End file.
